


November second

by FurEliseLady



Category: The Icarus Show - Sally Christie
Genre: I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 12:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20760719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurEliseLady/pseuds/FurEliseLady
Summary: November second is the day of many things.





	November second

**Author's Note:**

> Will anyone read this? Probably not, but I wanted fanfiction for The Icarus Show and so this happened.

November second.  
Three hundred sixth day of the year.  
Also known as the latin American Dia De Los Muertos; the day that the Russian Empire declared war against the Otoman Empire in World War I; the day of the Balfour Declaration, and the day Marie Antoinette was born.   
However, most of that didn't matter for them: it was The Icarus Show day.  
The day of The Icarus Show was also the day Alex Meadows brought candy from Alan Tydman and his battalion for the last time; the day Alan Tydman beat up David Marsh on the science wall and David was sent home early; the day the last of the Icarus notes revealed that the Show was happening on the Motorway Bridge; the day Alex followed David to the bridge; the day Colin Marsh drove drunk to the Motorway Bridge; the day David stood at the edge of the tunnel over the bridge and told Alex to push.  
The day Alex reacted and pulled, against his friend's wishes, resulting in David going back home with his father.  
After all of November second's events and the boys were home and had already been scolded, lectured and hugged - not everyday was November second - Alex gets a hold of the package of sweets he bought that morning.  
"Hey, David." The shorter boy called, getting the other one to look at him. "I told you earlier but..." He paused, extending his hand in the other's direction to offer the package. "Happy birthday." David took the package from his hands, inspecting it quietly.  
A smile crept into David's bruised face, making Alex smile in return.  
The second of November was not only the three hundred-sixth day of the year or Icarus Show day; it was the day that Mrs Marsh brought a cake and they'd eaten it because it was November second and it was David's birthday.


End file.
